Even if it's her and not me
by yinyangqueen
Summary: Meilin is giving up Syaoran, but later he realizes Sakura isn't the one he wants...could it possibly be Meilin? Implied S/S, leading to S/M.
1. Released

My 5th fic! Sometimes you have to let to go to find happiness. Meilin will go to any extent to make Syaoran happy, even if it means giving him up. Syoaran is just beginning to realize that Sakura might not be the one for him. Could it possibly be Meilin?

-

"Even if it's her and not me, I will give you up to make you happy." finished Meilin with Syaoran in front of her, mouth open, jaw hanging slightly.

"So you're...you're letting me go to be with Sakura?" asked Syaoran not believing what she had just said.

"Yes, you deserve her as she deserves you. I hope you will be happy." Meilin trailed off.

"Thank. Thank-you, Meilin. I hope you too will be happy." said Syoaran wondering why a part of his heart ached a bit. He should be happy, he had always wanted to be with Sakura ever since she told him how she felt that fateful day, he had replied, "I love you too." But then at that moment Meilin had come in and dragged him onto the plane.

And now- now she was letting him go- when a part of his heart ached to stay. "Be happy," he told himself quietly, "This is what you've always wanted. Now Go!"

Meilin pulled out a plane ticket from her pocket. "This is a ticket to Japan; back to Sakura. I hope you will be happy." She said, handing him the ticket.

"But how will I get back?" asked Syaoran. "And how did you get this ticket without the elders' permission?" He knew that the ticket did not have the elders' signature on it which meant they did not grant the money for the ticket.

"You won't need to come back," answered Meilin. "Sakura will not leave her family and come to China so you must be the one to leave. When you get married, please tell me, I will get the elders to grant Sakura permission to be your wife, (the elders had a soft spot for Meilin) it shouldn't be hard, since she has the Sakura cards. And maybe I'll be invited to the wedding, if you can forgive me for keeping you both apart." A tear rolled down her eye.

Syaoran did not get the chance to answer as Meilin ran out of the room. He clutched the ticket in his hand tightly. "Thank-you Meilin." he whispered into the air.

~*~

The plane landed in a Japanese airport and Madison was there to pick Syaoran up. "Boy, is Sakura going to be ecstatic when she sees him" she giggled to herself. Syaoran was puzzled with the strange feeling in his heart that wasn't as eager to see Sakura as he thought he would be. He shook the feeling off and blamed it on being nervous.

~*~

Madison opened the door to her mansion, which was pretty small to Syaoran was pretty normal since he was also from a very wealthy family. "Sakura is in my room," she said to him, "I invited her over for a sleep over. Why don't you go up and join her while I get some drinks?"

Syaoran knew she was just leaving them alone because she had maids to get drinks for her. He chuckled to himself.

-

I actually had this fic on another site but they closed down so I had to take it off. ah well..tell me what your think. R&R.


	2. Reallizing

I had this story up on Ashiteru Syaoran but the site was closed down so now it's here!

-

Syaoran walked to Tomoyo's large room and slowly opened the door. "Tomoyo, I was wondering when you would get back..." started Sakura but then she saw...Syaoran!

Sakura's jaw dropped and then she ran up to Syaoran and hugged him with all the energy her arms could muster. She started to cry out of happiness. "Syaoran, you're back... I always knew you would come back...I've missed you so much." she said slowly and hugged him tighter as if she didn't want him to ever be away form her again.

Syaoran sighed happily and put his arms around her. "I missed you too Sakura..." he said. Tomoyo then came into the room from behind the door with her video camera recording them. "So kawaii!" (Kawaii means "cute"...I think...lol...tell me if I'm right...I'm always right...anyways back tot the fic) Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped, but maintained their happy mood.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo (Madison) spent the next hour or 2 catching Syaoran up on the latest events and gossip until it was time for bed. "Sakura, can you show Syaoran to the guest room?" she asked with a wink. Sakura blushed but nodded her head in agreement. Sakura and Syaoran walked in silence to the room when Sakura could not hold it any longer.

"Syaoran, are you going to leave again? Or will you stay this time, for real? I want to know before I let myself continue to love you, because if you aren't staying... I don't think I want to go through the pain of not having you there to protect me again." She cried out on the verge of tears.

Syaoran saw her and heart lurched. "Sakura, I...I..." Syaoran could not say the words. He meant to say "I love you too" but...he couldn't bring himself to say it. And at that second, he knew he didn't love Sakura anymore. He had fallen out of love with her. "Oh no!" thought Syaoran and mentally slapped himself, "You came all the way out here and you don't even love her anymore!"

"Syaoran?" asked Sakura, "What were you going to say?" Syaoran snapped back to attention. "Umm...it was nothing...I'm sorry for leaving like that last time...but I'm not sure when the clan will need me back, so I don't know how long I'll be able to stay. I'm sorry Sakura." He spoke from the bottom of his heart.

Sakura nodded her head understanding him...or so she thought. She had hope he would say "I love you, too" and return her affections... but she guessed it wasn't meant to be for today. "Maybe tomorrow..." she thought wistfully. "Sakura, will you show me around Japan tomorrow?" Syaoran interrupted her thoughts. "I haven't been hack in so long and I don't want to get lost, plus I would love your company."

"I'd be happy to accompany you" replied Sakura happily. To her this might be a semi-date kind of thing. Syaoran saw her face light up. "Uh oh...maybe she thinks I'm asking her on a date...great, just what I need." He thought sarcastically. Usually his heart would have gone light at the sight of her being happy, but his heart stayed neutral. He definitely wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Well, Umm... Goodnight Sakura." He said and gave her the tiniest peck on the cheek. Sakura blushed happily and whispered "goodnight Syaoran." Back.

She them turned around and walked away but tripped over a piece of uneven carpet. Syaoran chuckled and entered the room. "Meilin would have never tripped like Sakura always seems to." He thought. His heart warmed at the thought of Meilin walking as gracefully as she always did. She was so...beautiful. Wait, did he just think of Meilin as "beautiful"? It was confirmed. Could the one he loved be...Meilin?

-


End file.
